paoli1fandomcom-20200214-history
Memorial Cabin
The Cabin is the Headquarters of Paoli 1 and is the site of all Troop Meetings, PLCs, and BORs. It is a two story building, located at the terminus of the driveway, that opens onto the parking lot from the lower level and the parade field from the upper level. Lower Floor The lower level of the Cabin is made primarily of concrete and stone and is built directly into the hill so it is open on the one end but underground on the other. The majority of the 'basement' is an open all-purpose area containing the patrol lockers, the Cabin's heater, a ping-pong/work table and a refrigerator. There is also a chin-up bar that is frequently used by the scouts mostly for exercise but also as a convenient clothes rack. Also of note in the area are the lost-and-found and the Cabin's telephone. Further past the lost-and-found and phone is the Cabin's bathroom. It is a full bathroom complete with sinks, toilet, urinals, and a shower. Also in the basement is the Quartermaster room. It is maintained by one or more quartermasters from the Staff Patrol. This room houses the majority of the 'troop gear', that is, equipment that is not allocated to individual patrols such as tents. The Quartermaster is also responsible for the Troop's uniforms. All parts of the uniform that can't be purchased at the Council's Scout Shop can be obtained from the Quartermaster. On the same level but not accessible from within the basement is a small annex garage used as a workshop primarily by Dick Bensing. Between the garage, lockers, and QM this floor is used mostly to store all troop gear. Upper Floor 2011-11-19_17-27-01_528.jpg|The "front" fireplace of the Cabin 2011-11-19_17-30-22_641.jpg|Patrol Plaques in Patrol Order 2011-11-19_17-35-14_557.jpg|Troop Banner and Merit Badge Plaques The second floor of the Cabin opens into a main hall which is the site of the actual troop events. Tables, benches, chairs and the American and Troop flags are all here along with the Troop merit badge book library in the corner. To one side there are two large glass windows looking out over the parking lot and down into the woods. On the other side are windows looking out to the Parade Field as well as a door leading to the porch. There are two fireplaces positioned opposite of each other at either end of the room as well. The room is decorated with plaques for merit badges, rank, patrols, and a few mounted animals. On the right side of the floor (when viewed from the parade field) is the Scoutmaster's office and the Cabin's kitchen. Because of the demands of the Troop, the Scoutmaster's job is not only limited to when he is at the Cabin. However, when at the Cabin, this is the Scoutmaster's administrative office. The Cabin's kitchen is infrequently used due to the outdoors cooking that typically is done by the Troop. However, it does see heavy use during such events as the Birthday and Lion Turkey Dinner. 2011-11-19_17-15-10_226.jpg|The roster of Paoli 1 Eagle Scouts and many other memorabilia 2011-11-19_17-15-22_31.jpg|An old scout uniform 2011-11-19_17-15-49_850.jpg On the left side of the floor, above the annex garage, is the Trophy Room. This room houses Troop memorabilia, pictures chronicling the Troop's history, and the Birthday Awards. Attic Above the main hall is a small attic comprised of a balcony and the Drum and Bugle Corps closet. The closet is home to the Corps' drums and the attic is used for other storage purposes. In front of the balcony, hanging directly over the main hall is a unique wagon wheel chandelier. There are nine candles. Each represents one Paoli 1 alumni who paid the ultimate sacrifice in the Second World War in defense of their country. Porch The covered porch lies between the upper level of the cabin and the parade field. It can be accessed from the Cabin's main hall and also the kitchen. Scouts line up just in-front of the porch for inspections and during the Birthday special dignitaries view the event from the porch. Category:The Cabin